Technical Field to Which the Invention Belongs
The present invention relates to an electronic cigar.
Related Art
At present, an electronic cigar usually has a connecting seam between the inhalation portion and the body portion, the connecting seam has not only made the appearance is not beautiful, but because the body portion and the inhalation portion can be disassembled, it will easily opened under the action of an external force.
It is an object to the invention to provide an electronic cigar which provides beautiful appearance and securely connection between the inhalation portion and the body portion.